the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 Jan 2018
00:00:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Custom reason. 00:00:10 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 1 leaves, and 19 messages logged. 00:00:52 CHAT Qstlijku: 5:53 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT !uadd /(3cz){1,}/ CHAT 5:54 CHAT Dorumin CHAT I forgot how to make silent pings CHAT 5:54 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT smh fail 00:00:59 CHAT Qstlijku: So that's how he adds those rules 00:01:04 CHAT Qstlijku: At least tried to anyway 00:01:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I wonder tho what makes Mime ban for the reason "Custom reason". (think). 00:01:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Could be a script. 00:01:29 CHAT Qstlijku: I think it's a default if he doesn't specify a reason 00:01:32 CHAT Qstlijku: He said that once 00:01:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: A "Custom script". 00:01:36 CHAT Qstlijku: On whatever script he uses 00:01:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He uses the fasterban script like I do. 00:02:10 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:51 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:57 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:40 CHAT Qstlijku: That's odd 00:06:51 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm not seeing any feed of edits in IRC 00:07:06 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 00:07:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/342512150587375616/403339442674335746/unknown.png 00:07:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Peculiar 00:07:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra do you know why? 00:07:53 CHAT Qstlijku: (My stay connected limited trial expired this morning) 00:08:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It appears the bot went down again. 00:08:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Tragic. 00:08:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 00:08:17 CHAT Qstlijku: When's the last one you see? 00:08:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Happened yesterday for like 6 hours. 00:09:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The last feed edit was at 4:45 PM. 00:09:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah ok 00:09:36 CHAT Qstlijku: So it's nothing on my end 00:09:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 00:10:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Mixingitall has joined the chat. CHAT 6:09 CHAT Mixingitall CHAT Hi CHAT 6:09 CHAT Jr Mime CHAT boi CHAT 6:09 CHAT Mixingitall CHAT ? 00:11:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Jesseplis has entered the Porhibtion Era. 00:11:34 CHAT Chase McFly: On Nationstates 00:11:42 CHAT Qstlijku: -_- 00:11:59 CHAT Chase McFly: *Prohibtion 00:12:04 CHAT Max-champ: well gtg 00:12:09 CHAT Max-champ: see ya later o/ 00:12:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, Max! 00:12:43 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Who else is playing Nationstates? 00:16:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Is it just you @Chase? 00:16:57 CHAT Chase McFly: I mean, 00:17:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Others on TDL have accounts there. 00:17:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Is it something you play in a group? 00:17:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Or you do it by yourself? 00:17:39 CHAT Chase McFly: You just make a customized country 00:17:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Then join it with others in a region 00:18:02 CHAT Chase McFly: And solve issues arising in your newspaper articles 00:18:04 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:09 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:21:08 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 00:21:24 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:49 CHAT Chase McFly: RIP Q 00:24:58 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 00:25:00 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 00:36:46 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:01 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:07 CHAT South Ferry: Kk 00:41:30 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck you Slendy Discord Bot! 00:41:46 CHAT South Ferry: Head out @TheKorraFanatic ! :wave: 00:42:13 CHAT South Ferry: I said head out @TheKorraFanatic#1501 ! :wave: 00:42:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 00:43:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out! <@298089512272134147> CHAT :wave: 00:46:17 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:46:29 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:04:19 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chase! o/ 01:04:46 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 01:04:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:04:48 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 01:04:59 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 01:06:48 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Microsoft Edge sucks 01:08:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Use Chrome Q 01:08:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Took me three times longer than usual to sign in and upload a file 01:08:24 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 01:08:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Or if you'd rather be secure, use laggy ol' Firefox. 01:09:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I didn't really have a choice because the file I wanted to upload was on my Windows 10 system 01:09:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I'm back to Safari on Mac 01:09:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 01:10:07 CHAT Chase McFly: I only use that browser if I need three Quotev accounts or Wikia Accounts on at once 01:10:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Not that that ever happens anymore, of course 01:10:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Or does it :p 01:11:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Well it'd better not happen here 01:14:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:18:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Passed 01:18:41 CHAT Chase McFly: I was making a joke, Q. 01:18:55 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:18:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Well it has 01:19:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Remember all those impersonation accounts you made? 01:21:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Yeah. 01:21:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Let's not talk about it.' 01:23:08 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:24:14 CHAT Chase McFly: I would rather discuss the present and future 01:24:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 01:24:46 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Max-champ sorry for never replying i was cooking dinner 01:25:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Max-champ that next time we meet. 01:25:50 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:26:04 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 01:26:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: nope 01:27:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i had 15 messages from Max him trying to get me to talk to him 01:27:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Crazy. 01:28:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:28:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Poor, poor Max. 01:28:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ignored by Messenger. 01:28:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Here? 01:28:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Or on Discord? 01:28:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i was cooking!!! 01:28:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: on here earlier when he was here 01:28:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Why did you not just close chat then? 01:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just head out. <@373273554034098176> 01:30:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You too. <@319795142854836226> CHAT Head out! :wave: 01:31:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: nope 01:31:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 01:31:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/i1yujp 01:31:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: fuck you korra 01:32:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:32:37 CHAT C.Syde65: smh. 01:32:41 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:47 CHAT South Ferry: You're wrong. 01:32:49 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 01:32:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 01:33:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: Fail? 01:33:22 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome C.Syde65 and good morning, and good night TGPOC. 01:33:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's only 7:33. 01:33:51 CHAT South Ferry: It's night. 01:34:09 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:34:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's the evening dammit! 01:34:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Get out! <@298089512272134147> 01:39:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's only 7:33. 01:39:25 CHAT South Ferry: It's night. 01:39:25 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:39:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's the evening dammit! 01:39:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: smh 01:39:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, <@204422677585199104> 01:39:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmTK_eSOCN4 CHAT Name one person who you would say this describes in your opinion. 01:39:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 01:39:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, BrickleBot. 01:39:27 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:39:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: For me, that vid describes my opinion on Putin. 01:40:00 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: sAnd Korra. :P 01:40:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: <@272859195437744128> 01:40:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:40:14 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Korra, I absolutely hate you... 01:40:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ...but goddamn, do I respect ya. :P 01:40:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So Jack hates Korra?! 01:40:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: :o 01:40:48 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:40:49 CHAT Qstlijku: 7:36 CHAT MostyChill CHAT I ate the heatsink paste CHAT it tasted like chicken CHAT and now I feel really cool 01:40:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go now 01:40:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:40:55 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Bye. 01:41:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:41:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I thought you'd be more surprised that I admitted to respecting him. :P 01:41:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Cya Q. 01:41:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Jack. 01:41:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 01:42:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye Q 01:42:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmTK_eSOCN4 CHAT Mess, name one person this sums up your opinion of. :P 01:43:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: if it loads 01:44:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =bump 01:44:36 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:44:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rank 01:44:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Annabeth, Drake (a guy on discord) and somewhere whose here but i don't wanna name 01:44:55 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !help 01:45:11 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, Messenger HATES a TDL member. 01:45:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Stupid Mee6. 01:45:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And PUBLICIY admitted it. 01:45:23 CHAT Chase McFly: /me looks nervously into the corner 01:45:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it aint you Chase 01:45:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: So, 01:45:37 CHAT Chase McFly: :o 01:45:40 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =bump 01:45:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: It's me?! 01:45:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: So you hate someone but respect them. :P 01:45:45 CHAT Chase McFly: (clapping) 01:46:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I hate Putin but there's just something I respect about that guy. 01:46:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Interestin' 01:46:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: <@290615757388120064> 01:46:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Its a me, <@272859195437744128> 01:47:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Which guy? 01:47:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That was Syde. 01:47:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: That guy is Putin. :P 01:47:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That was Jack. 01:47:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I should probably label who is talking. 01:47:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I was not pinged. :P 01:47:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: On Discord. 01:47:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad 01:47:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: <@204422677585199104> 01:48:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: You're on two channels?! 01:48:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: On two servers?! 01:48:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yeah. 01:48:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello from the other side. <@290615757388120064> :wave: 01:48:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But one of them, 01:48:37 CHAT C.Syde65: 14:45:22 Messenger of Heaven: Annabeth, Drake (a guy on discord) and somewhere whose here but i don't wanna name CHAT I doubt it's me. 01:48:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have not labeled who is talking. 01:49:07 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmTK_eSOCN4 CHAT Syde, anyone who this is your opinion of? :P 01:49:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, Syde's server. 01:49:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Mario PM. 01:50:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I did not get anything, 01:50:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Test. 01:50:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I thought I have unbinded it. 01:51:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Test 01:51:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, I cannot unbind it. 01:51:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =bump 01:51:50 CHAT C.Syde65: How about now? 01:51:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Did you get the PM now? 01:52:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I did. 01:52:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =bump 01:52:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Can you respond to it then? 01:53:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: .wall <@204422677585199104> 01:53:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay, 01:54:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay what? 01:54:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am going to have to refresh to unbind from the chat. 01:55:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Unbind? 01:55:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +help 01:56:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +meme <@290615757388120064> I am testing | Things. 01:56:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yay that worked. 01:57:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +throw <@291353209296125952> 01:58:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +throw <@195244363339530240> 01:59:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maybe I should bind it to my bot's PM. 01:59:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That way, I don't spam the chat. 02:03:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:05:27 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:06:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:06:06 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:06:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =bump 02:07:19 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +avatar <@127509778246139904> 02:07:29 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: nope 02:07:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =bump 02:08:24 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:08:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a me, Mario. 02:09:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 02:10:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: Chat must become active again 02:11:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Test. 02:11:44 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:11:44 CBOT BrickleBot: Test. 02:11:49 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:11:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:11:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 02:11:53 CBOT BrickleBot: !TEST 02:11:56 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:12:03 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:12:04 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:12:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He logged. 02:12:08 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:12:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:12:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He logged. 02:12:11 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 02:12:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, he did? 02:12:19 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 02:12:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Chat must become active again 02:12:24 CBOT BrickleBot: Test. 02:12:24 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:12:24 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:12:24 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 02:12:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He logged. 02:12:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, he did? 02:12:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He's just sending messages to my PM! 02:12:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Q! 02:12:27 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:12:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No! 02:12:29 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:12:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:12:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 02:12:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay, 02:12:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ugh. 02:12:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He was just sending the messages to my PM. 02:13:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes, but was he sending any messages here by chance? 02:13:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. 02:13:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now I have to redo all of that. 02:13:55 CHAT Qstlijku: =bump 02:14:00 CHAT Qstlijku: What's that? 02:14:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Q, please, ask me before restarting my bot. 02:14:10 CHAT C.Syde65: It's just that it complicates trying to use the bot in main. 02:14:17 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:14:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah. 02:15:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Come to chat! <@298089512272134147> 02:17:11 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:17:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Q. 02:18:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/388971241073016833/403346124313985024/Undersatndable.jpg 02:19:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Where did you get that from? 02:19:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DDLC server. 02:19:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah 02:19:48 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chey! o/ 02:20:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Chey! (hi) 02:20:05 CHAT Princess Chey14: Heyyy 02:20:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Princess Chey14. 02:20:16 CHAT Chase McFly: I am shocked about something 02:20:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Chey 02:20:36 CHAT Chase McFly: I went on winter break on December 20th last year 02:20:43 CHAT Chase McFly: I came back to school on January 8th 02:20:53 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey everyone 02:21:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: Understandable. 02:21:32 CHAT Chase McFly: On January 12th, it snowed, then the weekend came, then MLK day, then 3 days in a row of snow days, including today, and tomorrow is a snowday too. 02:21:33 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:21:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Meaning I only have one day of school this week. 02:21:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:21:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic 02:22:10 CHAT Chase McFly: That's not tragic, Hart. 02:22:12 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:22:12 CHAT Chase McFly: It's awesome. 02:22:18 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:22:19 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess wb 02:22:28 CHAT Chase McFly: W Mess B :p 02:22:55 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:24:09 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen BrickleBot 02:24:24 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:24:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: Understandable. 02:24:43 CHAT Chase McFly: On January 12th, it snowed, then the weekend came, then MLK day, then 3 days in a row of snow days, including today, and tomorrow is a snowday too. 02:24:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Meaning I only have one day of school this week. 02:24:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic 02:24:44 CHAT Chase McFly: That's not tragic, Hart. 02:24:44 CHAT Chase McFly: It's awesome. 02:24:44 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:24:44 CHAT Princess Chey14: Mess wb 02:24:44 CHAT Chase McFly: W Mess B :p 02:24:44 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen BrickleBot 02:24:44 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:26:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 02:30:18 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen BrickleBot 02:30:18 CBOT BrickleBot: No. 02:30:31 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Bricklebot 02:30:32 CBOT BrickleBot: No. 02:30:43 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen BrįckleBot 02:30:44 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen BrįckleBot. Did you mean BrickleBot? 02:31:05 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Qstliiijku 02:31:06 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Qstliiijku. Did you mean Qstlijku? 02:31:19 CHAT Chase McFly: That is honestly what I used to think your username was, Q. 02:31:42 CHAT Chase McFly: More Is than the Mississippi :p 02:31:46 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:32:45 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 02:33:20 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:33:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Your suername, I kept misspelling it 02:33:36 CHAT Chase McFly: *Username 02:34:40 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Chey 02:35:19 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Chey, indeed 02:35:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Syde PM 02:39:04 CHAT Princess Chey14: Heyyy everyone 02:44:30 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:36 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:45 CHAT Chase McFly: So many Ys, Chey. 02:49:33 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:50:32 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG bye 02:50:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. 02:50:52 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:51:03 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 02:52:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: <@298089512272134147> Head out 02:54:05 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:54:33 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:57:57 CHAT C.Syde65: <@272859195437744128> 'Sup? :v: 02:58:59 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:01:41 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:02:13 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:02:20 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:02:40 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:04:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 03:04:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: <@290615757388120064> Head out (wave) 03:06:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: <@178086737753407488> head out (wave) 03:06:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: <@319795142854836226> Head out (wave) 03:07:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Q's return broke the chain! :P 03:07:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 03:08:28 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:08:50 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:08:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 03:09:04 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 03:09:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:09:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 03:09:09 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Lolita this should really be renamed 03:09:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its already been renamed 03:09:42 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:09:48 CHAT Qstlijku: One more thing 03:10:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Rick did you vote on the Discord Integrator? 03:10:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: <@397900880642310145> Get out!!! (pissed) 03:10:08 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: no 03:10:10 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @q 03:10:19 CHAT Qstlijku: It’s in the staff DM 03:10:24 CHAT Qstlijku: A pinned message to react to 03:10:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How did he know Rick was in chat? (therp) 03:10:41 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: staff-only votes are illegitimate 03:10:42 CHAT Qstlijku: I told James about it earlier but he can’t really vote the standard way as he’s not part of the DM 03:11:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: James is upset XD 03:11:18 CHAT C.Syde65: For real? 03:11:38 CHAT Qstlijku: You know another idea 03:11:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: let james in and pm me for important things 03:11:55 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:11:58 CHAT Qstlijku: We could remove Aiihuan during the day when she’s not on and James is 03:11:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: BiggestSataniaFanboy89 changed the channel name: The Pity Staff DM as James calls itToday at 7:19 AM CHAT Falco - Today at 7:19 AM CHAT yes CHAT BiggestSataniaFanboy89 - Today at 7:19 AM CHAT @Jamesb007 CHAT I saw that too lol. CHAT Jamesb007 - Today at 7:19 AM CHAT yupq CHAT Falco - Today at 7:20 AM CHAT That should've been in Dangmattsmith and SSniperWolf's funniest test answers videos CHAT Jamesb007 - Today at 7:20 AM CHAT the staff dm created cause everyone felt bad about kicking james out the staff dm so they made another one so he could stay up to date even tho they dont even post in here that often and sometimes forget to post major things like a poll for a discord integrater CHAT that name might be too long 03:12:10 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:12:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Since James isn’t on in the evenings when Aii is we could remove him then 03:12:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: just take me out of the DM and stop guilt-tripping me about forcing james out 03:12:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Only time they’re both on is early in the morning, but typically the DM isn’t active at that time anyway 03:13:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: who said anything about guilt-tripping? 03:13:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. (therp) 03:13:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sAii is so cool. 03:13:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: s nope 03:13:27 CHAT Qstlijku: I suppose we could also do a similar thing with Jack 03:13:36 CHAT Qstlijku: But he seems to be on more 03:13:38 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: RE: Lolita - renaming it didn't do any good honestly 03:13:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 03:14:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 03:14:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thats an actual name tho that has a good meaning to it (I googled the meaning of the name) 03:14:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was originally named "Loli" 03:16:06 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:16:12 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:16:36 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: @mess yeah but a nickname is still listed as "loli" if it just says "lolita" then i'd be completely fine with it tbh 03:16:38 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Lolita also reminds me of a Dark Web child porn site that Anonymous had shut down called Lolita City. 03:16:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tf? Change that name. 03:17:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: The internet is a fucked up place. 03:19:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:19:43 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: https://prnt.sc/i1zqdq anyone have qualms with me making this edit? 03:20:01 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: That's a good start. 03:20:06 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 03:20:17 CHAT South Ferry: o) 03:20:18 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 03:20:34 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: south is a cyclops confirmed 03:20:44 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:31:43 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:44:55 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:44:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thx 03:44:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: um Jack thats not what the name meant when I googled it 03:44:56 CHAT South Ferry: That's not the case. 03:44:56 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: No it's not but it still comes to my head. Maybe I'm just too pessimistic. 03:44:56 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i'm guessing the website was named after the book 03:44:56 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Thankfully it's shut down by Anonymous hackers. 03:44:56 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >Neptieflings is the race of beings who are half-demon and half-angel. they are the children of angels and demons CHAT i never would have guessed half-demon and half-angel creatures would be the children of angels and demons 03:44:56 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, that's kinda unnecessary. 03:44:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: (therp) 03:44:58 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:48:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: good 03:48:51 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 03:49:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Greetings. 03:49:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome 03:51:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Freezy! o/ 03:52:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 03:55:56 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:57:03 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:58:12 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 03:58:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Indeed 04:04:36 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:05:35 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 04:11:23 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:11:50 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:20:20 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: how do you get the number though 04:41:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The worst part about the flu is the constantly being cold and the not being able to drink or eat anything. :| 2016 04 23